


Break Up to Make Up

by tanakareichan1122



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Real People, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Hokuto and Itsuki are in a relationship for three years already but after the trip to Bali, everything ended.
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto





	Break Up to Make Up

"We broke up already." Hokuto is looking down while gripping on the hem of his shirt tightly. He lifted his head up but his tears started to fall. He gently pushed the paper bag full of omiyage towards Shogo before wiping his tears.

"What happened? Why did you two break up?" Shogo asked. He visited his bestfriend a day after Hokuto and Itsuki got back from their trip to Bali.

"Can we change the topic already? I don't think I can talk about that now." He got up from his seat and took a glass of water to calm himself. Shogo noticed that Hokuto is not wearing the couple ring anymore.

'They really broke up.' He thought while staring at Hokuto's hand. He remembered Hokuto telling to him that he will never take the ring off since Itsuki was the one who wore it on his finger.

Shogo didn't ask anything about the break anymore and just comforted his bestfriend. If he can't get answers from Hokuto, he might get answers from Itsuki since he doesn't want to see neither of them in pain since both of them are his friends.

* * *

"Let's just drink." Itsuki said and he emptied the glass of beer he ordered a while ago. He invited Shohei to drink with him and of course, his childhood friend didn't miss to notice that he is not wearing the couple ring.

All of the members know that the two are in a relationship and all of them got a few days of vacation. The two went to Bali and everyone is shocked that they already broke up and not even talking to each other when they got back to Japan.

"Why don't you tell me the reason why you two broke up?" Shohei started as he got his own glass of beer. Itsuki shook his head and ordered another glass.

"How we will understand both of you if you two will not even tell us what really happened?" Itsuki shook his head again and finally got a new glass of beer.

"Are you sure that you wanted to break up with Hoku-chan?" Shohei added and he stopped for a while. It took him some minutes before he can nod his head and this didn't convince Shohei.

"You're lying. Tell me what happened." Itsuki shook his head once more and made himself busy eating and drinking. Shohei felt his phone vibrated and saw that Shogo sent him a message.

"You two don't really want to talk about it, do you?" Itsuki seems like he didn't hear Shohei at all. He just continued drinking and eating until he can tell that he is already drunk.

Shohei shook his head and heaved a deep sigh before calling some of the members to accompany them. After a while, Kazuma, Shogo and Zin came. The three took their seats and Zin snatched the glass of beer from Itsuki.

"You're already drunk. Tell us what happened." Itsuki just kept on shaking his head and he asked for more glasses of beer.

It is already his sixth glass when he finally stopped and fell asleep on the table. At the end, they didn't receive any answers from the couple.

* * *

It is weekday and they all have practice. Everyone is watching how the two avoid each other while they are practicing. It is lunch break and the members planned to eat in a restaurant near the company building. They also planned where they will have their seats and the two ended up sitting next to each other. Hokuto turned his back a bit and faced Shogo. Itsuki just ignored it as they started eating.

"Now, tell us what happened." Likiya suddenly said while they are eating lunch. Everyone went quiet and Hokuto stopped from eating but he continued after.

"It is the best for us to separate." Itsuki finally broke the tension. Hokuto smiled faintly and nodded his head as his tears are about to fall once again.

"Please don't ask us about it anymore." Hokuto's voice cracked and he stood up from his seat to leave the restaurant already. Itsuki did the same and the members felt guilty for pushing the two to tell what happened to them.

Hokuto is the first one to arrive back to the practice room and when he closed the door, he already broke down to tears. Itsuki followed him inside the practice room and hugged him from behind.

"Please stop." He sobbed while crying hard. He slid his hand inside his pocket and took out the ring. If Itsuki will continue on hugging him, the effort that he made to accept everything will just crumble into tiny pieces.

"Three years, Itsuki. I don't know where did it go wrong but you know that I love you so much. Please stop hurting me already. It is too painful." He took Itsuki's hand and placed the ring on his palm.

"Let me go, please." Slowly, Itsuki released him from his hug and stared at the ring on his palm. Tears formed from his eyes and started to fall.

"I'm sorry, Hokuto. I'm really sorry." Those words escaped from his lips and Hokuto turned around to face him.

"It's fine. It's always fine because it is you, because you are Itsuki. You're the person I love the most." He chuckled softly as his tears keep on falling.

"I loved you so much, Hokuto."


End file.
